Second Assassin (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Tanis' Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown, 155 AD|height = |weight = |birthp = Han Empire|hairc = Black|eyec = Black|armament = Jian|likes = |dislikes = |image = Assassin2.jpg}} Profile History Assassin is Cao Cao, styled Mengde, who started his life as a low-ranking noble whose worth shot down due to his status as the grandchild of a eunuch. Even as a child, Cao Cao was crafty and cunning, skillfully defeating those much older than him in displays of wit. When an appraiser of talents spoke to him, he was judged a "capable minister in times of peace, and a crafty hero in time of chaos." His early posts showed his nature as a leader; he would treat all the same before the law, regardless of rank, and would promote based on merit. This got him promoted to a remote location, as those in charge were not fond of his disregard for ancestral power. Eventually, he had gained the trust of Dong Zhuo, the Prime Minister who had usurped power from the Emperor. He tried and failed to assassinate him, and was sent on the run. He returned home, and joined Yuan Shao in his alliance of 18 lords against Dong Zhuo. He eventually left the alliance once it was clear that Yuan Shao and the 18 lords were simply in it for their own schemes, and returned to build his power. He somehow found himself taking charge of the Emperor himself, and set himself up as Prime Minister. Much like Dong Zhuo before him, he usurped power. Unlike Dong Zhuo, however, he did not act in excess, and was crafty and careful rather than brutal and despotic. His campaigns brought him a reputation for intelligence, cunning, and trickery to the extent where he was able to make tactical blunders and come out unscathed because his foes thought he was feinting. He grew his empire, taking a pragmatic and ruthless approach to quelling the chaos that ran through the land. He met his demise of illness, suffering from severe headaches at the end of his life. He never explicitly seized power for himself; the one who actually deposed the Emperor to rule the Kingdom of Wei in name as well as fact was his son and successor. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms later exaggerated his pragmatic actions into outright villainy, something his Heroic Spirit finds endlessly amusing. Personality Cao Cao thinks Tanis is interesting, and is willing to subordinate himself to her, as she is necessary to achieve his ambitions for the Grail. Should he gain his desire, he would probably try to recruit her. He enjoys that she actually listens to his advice, as the other masters he served never did so. He does have a slight dislike for her excessive caution, but he can fix that with a little prodding. Wish Cao Cao's dearest wish is to be reborn and achieve greatness in the world. Abilities Skills *'Class Skills' **''Presence Concealment'' (C-) Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. The rank of Presence Concealment drops considerably when preparing to attack. While Cao Cao's most notable personal assassination attempt ended in failure due to being spotted by his target, he was able to evade pursuit and capture for long; he was even able to fool Lu Bu into thinking one of Lu Bu's men was actually him. *'Personal Skills' **''Advise of the Strategist'' - (B+) Cao Cao is an very skilled strategist, giving accurate advice that was often ignored due to his low station. Able to give precise and accurate tactical advice, taking the current situation into account. It has a very high chance of being right, though unexpected factors can make it false. **''Charisma'' - (B+) Cao Cao was immensely charismatic, able to lead an entire nation as a highly effective shadow-Emperor. His abilities and promotion based on merit endeared him to his followers. Charisma is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high. **''Outnumbered'' - (N/A) All of Cao Cao's greatest victories came when he entered the fray at a disadvantage. Outnumbered raises Cao Cao's parameter ranks when he is at a disadvantage in proportion to how much of a disadvantage he is at. e.g, he will get a larger boost if outnumbered 3-to-1 than if he is outnumbered 2-to-1, and will get a larger boost against a Servant with mostly A-rank skills than against one with mostly C-rank skills **''Disengage'' (EX) - Cao Cao is known for his uncanny ability to evade capture. Disengage allows him to flee from any battle, and returns all conditions to what they were beforehand. At an EX rank, this means that the battle is treated like it never happened in the first place, with the exception of the use of Seven Star Sword and the memories of those involved. Nobel Phantasms *'Seven Star Sword: Kill With a Borrowed Knife' Anti-Unit - (EX) A sword borrowed from Wang Yun that can cut any material like butter, bypassing any form of protection, including Noble Phantasms. Seven Star Sword can only be activated while Cao Cao is undetected; if the foe detects him before he can kill them with the sword, he gives it to them, permanently and irrevocably loses the use of the phantasm, and escapes. If Dong Zhuo is his target, he will always be detected. *'Women in the Woods: Reputation of a Trickster' Anti-Mind - (A+) Women in the Woods is a manifestation of Cao Cao's reputation for trickery and craftiness, and does not require an incantation. When active, it interferes with the opponent's mind, making them far more cautious of him than is truly necessary. Every action, every opening, is considered a possible trap, making the opponent to hesitate to take even sure kill shots. This ability continuously drains mana while active. *'Prime Minister of Wei: Servile Usurpation' B - (Anti-Unit (Self)) Prime Minister of Wei is a manifestation of Cao Cao's usurpation of the Han while serving them loyally. Using this Phantasm gives Cao Cao the effect of an Independent Action skill of equivalent rank for one hour. Quotes Trivia Category:Servants Category:Assassin Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Fate/Global War Category:Chinese Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits